SLICE, BLINK then RESET
by Rockman Alouette
Summary: 'Everything was Sans fault.' Chara was sure of themselves, losing conscious as a Gaster Blaster blasted them into oblivion. Two skeletons stood at the end of the road's mistiest areas, the younger brother wonders how Humans really work while the older brother makes absolute care not to lose his cinnamon bun.
1. Domino Effect

Summary: 'Everything was Sans fault.' Chara was sure of themselves, losing conscious as a Gaster Blaster blasted them into oblivion. Two skeletons stood at the end of the road's mistiest areas, the younger brother wonders how Humans really work while the aniki makes absolute care not to lose his cinnamon bun.

' **This is what happens if they aren't so careful with their targets, the price to pay for their recklessness.** '

* * *

...

...

..

.

 _*SLICE*_

"Okay." The Human smiled as they broke a container open. Breaking the lock, they stole the money found in the Shop.

"I think I'll get some supplies first before I face Undyne." The Human said to themselves, humming as they picked another cinnamon bun and keeping it in their chest. Staying in the deserted village, the Human had begun pillaging the stores of their goods and gold with a nicely-lit smile. Soon, they would face a dear old friend.

'Are you comfy right there, partner?' The Human persona in control: Chara tapped their head, telling their other self: Frisk to watch the inevitable event with extreme care. It was hilarious to see the other cry over their actions. This was the consequence they had to pay, after all. Frisk shivered and covered their ears when Chara requests in a sinister voice. "wAtCh mE KiLl tHe IdIot SkELeToN aGaiN, oKAy?"

...

..

.

* * *

[SAVE] LOAD RESET

Y/N

* * *

"HMMM..." The skeleton thought uneasily, looking around his misty area. Fiddling with his scarf, the skeleton slid his right red glove down to reveal a wristwatch his older brother gave him during one of their scavenger search in the dumps. It was near Dinner time and Papyrus knew that most of the monsters in Snowdin suddenly went up and left without telling him the exact reasons why, even his brother didn't tell him anything at all and Sans was usually the most informed monster in the Underground. It was kind of expected though, seeing as his brother had accompanied him in playing with the Human. They just didn't get a Human who loved puzzles and spaghetti.

"OH DEAR..." Papyrus tapped his right boot in worry. But that wasn't the precise reason why the skeleton was worried. No. It only contributed to part of the problem. Papyrus had linked this with the sudden arrival of the Human. Papyrus knew he should be the one to reform the ways of the Human, but since Grillby is gone... Where will Sans get his food for Dinner? Sure, Sans could teleport to Hotland and eat food there, but then... Sans was unpredictable. There was always this slim chance Sans would actually try and check the fridge even if Papyrus knew Sans disliked his pasta dishes. The Great Papyrus' Spaghetti - The only source of food left in the fridge (which Papyrus had regretted) was recently emptied snow-dry by that Annoying Dog! Well... He thinks it was A.D. because who else would do such a fiendish action?! Of course, he didn't tell Sans, it was a blow to his pride and because Papyrus didn't tell this for the past four days, the dilemma came back to bite the skeleton's nearly extinguished tail bone.

"SURELY... JUST MAYBE." Papyrus said unconsciously, counting the amount of time he can muster to: head back home, cook spaghetti for his brother and come back here. It wasn't long, but there was still this uncertainty if the Human came in time. Papyrus placed his gloved hand to his teeth. Papyrus knew he was in one of those important decisions in life: Family or Friends? Who was he to prioritize, but maybe he can make a third option? An option that will give him enough time to distract the Human and make Sans unaware of their shortage.

 _*BLINK*_

"AHA!" Papyrus had an idea come out of his head. To him, it was brilliant and well-played. All he has to do now was gather the materials and prepare his speech. Surely, the Human would understand the skeleton's decision. Removing his scarf, Papyrus was already formulating words from his mind. Papyrus just hoped he didn't need to resort to this. The Human does deserve the best of Papyrus, just not now. Setting up his next latest masterpiece, the skeleton left to get a device in the shed and returned as fast as his legs could carry.

"THIS WILL WORK! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER WRONG WITH HIS PLANS, AFTER ALL!" Papyrus was still talking to himself confidently as he started to mount huge piles of snow together. Molding them higher and higher, the skeleton hoped the Human would be amused with his antics and not ruin their possible friendship. Forming it into the shape he wanted, Papyrus couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in his greatest work. It looked so much like him... Okay... After much inspection with his orange lights on, the snowman looked very un-Papyrus. But since the Human would be in the mist, it had the right shadow and figure for the Human to think it was him.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" It was his best imitation of himself since... One week ago! Actually, he never tried copying himself in the same pose as he was right now: standing upright (no muscles), but the act of building himself gave a tickle to his funny bone. Looking at the device, Papyrus opened his mouth. It was time to give this imitation his voice, a say of what he would say if he was there. This was plan C, an in-case-something-goes-wrong-plan. Who knows? Maybe if the Messenger of Light was shining on him and the Human didn't come early, he would come back and not use this, at all. But because he was the Great Papyrus, he must be prepared for anything! Literally anything!

* * *

 _*ZWIP!*_

"hey papyrus?" Sans greeted with slight curiosity, the happy sort of interested voice. Papyrus was fidgeting, cooking the Spaghetti as quickly at the same time as professional as he can. Hoping that the voice was because of something the smaller skeleton heard something funny today, instead of realizing what occurred in the fridge. The thing in his mind was… Of all the times when his brother doesn't come home for Dinner or Lunch, why does he come home now?! Papyrus calmed himself before answering back, smooth as he always was. "YES MY DEAR BROTHER?!"

"didn't you say you were going to talk to the human?" Good thing Sans didn't pay attention to detail because Papyrus felt stupid for adding unnecessary words before it. Sans cringed when he heard the last sound from the kitchen, having bad experience regarding knives.

 _*SLICE*_

'Creator of Puzzles! What do I say?!' Papyrus paused in his line of chopping the tomatoes, panicking internally. Sans knew his little brother was very determined to befriend the Human and became sad when Papyrus said his intentions. Eventually, the smaller skeleton let him go. It was a sad moment, but it had to be done. For his Potential Friend! Papyrus stirred the pasta; too busy thinking to realize that he wasn't following his mentor Undyne's teachings. "YES. I WAS GOING TO... BUT I REALIZED THAT IT WAS DINNER TIME!"

"and waddaboudit? you always have spaghetti in the fridge for me to gnaw on. **cold as a bone** was the last pasta container i had the other day... or was that a month ago? meh." Papyrus was sweating slightly, already lowering the fire even though it hasn't been fully cooked yet. In reality, the pasta was just right, not like the other times when he over-heated it to a pile of mush. Placing the tomato sauce, Papyrus answered the best excuse he had crafted in his witty skull. "I MERELY WANTED MY BROTHER TO TRY MY LATEST DISH I HAD THOUGHT OF WHILE WAITING FOR THE HUMAN! IN MY OPINION, THIS NEW BATCH IS BETTER THAN THE REST!"

"aww shucks. you didn't have to bro. i can't wait to taste it then." Papyrus scooped some spaghetti on a plate and placed it aside. The rest of the pasta will need to cool down, but maybe he can decrease the time. Papyrus went out and peeked outside the kitchen door. His brother was resting on the couch, reading his pun books. Turning back to the huge pot filled with his latest batch, Papyrus right eye glowed orange while the other glowed blue. He was going to utilize his combined magic to cool down this pasta. With the right temperature control, the skeleton was confident with his abilities to be able to keep these in containers and refill the fridge without his brother knowing in due time. Papyrus was a great brother and a chef. Soon, he'll be a great friend and Royal-Guard!

* * *

[CONTINUE] RESET

* * *

"SANS! DINNER'S READY!" Papyrus called out, as soon as he packed the last container in the fridge. Bringing the remaining pasta in a dish outside the kitchen, Papyrus utilized his magic to set their portable dinner table in the middle of the room. Setting the dish down with two other plates and its respective utensils, Papyrus saw Sans staring oddly at him before looking down at his joke book. Unconcerned, Papyrus brought out the chairs manually and sighed when he saw how his brother enact grabby hands towards him – wanting to be brought over to the dinner table several feet away. "SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! WHAT WOULD YOU EVER DO WITHOUT ME?"

"nothing. i'd be **chilled solid** from the cold without ya. no one would try waking me up from my wonderful naps and i'd get to laze around where ever i want." Sans grinned while he was carried by his younger brother. Placed on the chair, Papyrus looked at the wall clock. With Undyne's professional aid regarding fast cooking, only ten minutes have passed. The skeleton was joyful to know that he has enough time to head back. Walking to the door, his brother interrupted him. "aren't ya going to eat with your bro?"

"i mean, i can't **pastably** finish this by myself, can i?" Sans asked, stopping his brother from leaving. Papyrus was quiet because Sans was… right once again. Papyrus hadn't even tried this batch and has unconsciously made too much for it the remnants to be kept in a container. What would happen to the extras? The skeleton didn't want Sans to get too full, he'd sleep longer and thus! Promote his laziness. Papyrus had a predicament in his hands.

"W-WELL…" Papyrus lets go of the doorknob. The fact that he instinctively brought out two plates; he wouldn't be the Great Papyrus if he didn't do his thing - Eating with his brother when the opportunity presents itself. The older skeleton was rarely at home for lunch or dinner, only breakfast. Papyrus weighted his options and resigned his fate. Sans' smile got wider when Papyrus faced him. "i'm sure you won't **regretti your spaghetti**."

"YOUR PUNS ARE GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY BRILLIANT ANSWERS, SANS!" Papyrus muttered under his breath, sitting down on the opposite side and transferring a decent portion of the spaghetti to his plate. Papyrus knew he doesn't eat that long so it'll be okay. Before chomping on his fair share of Spaghetti, Papyrus continues his lament. "*SIGH* YOU'RE LUCKY YOU HAVE SUCH A FORGIVING BROTHER!"

"i know." If Papyrus didn't know any better, he would say Sans' smile has nearly reached the other side of his skull.

* * *

[CONTINUE] RESET

Y/N

* * *

Walking forward, Chara was prepared for the next battle. When they mentioned 'next battle,' they meant Undyne the Undying. At the end of Snowdin was a complete small fry, even if they have 48 HP as an LV 8 Human. Chara snickered. They remembered how angry the older skeleton was when they murdered this skeleton. For a comedian, he did a pretty good job entertaining them. Frisk whispers an angry retort, but Chara ignored their pleas.

"SO YOU HAVE COME…" The skeleton started. Frisk's voice got louder, begging them not to do it. Chara rolled their eyes, already knowing what the dialogue was. Papyrus was always the goody-two-shoes, but his naivety was going to be the death of him. Frisk tried to shake Chara away. They failed, being too strong for them to push down.

"…" The skeleton was still as loud as ever, not noticing how Chara was already swinging the knife in preparation for the easy kill. Hearing the same thing over and over, Chara already pushed forward to the mist as they held toy knife. They didn't need to hear this, it was a waste of their time. They needed to head forward to Undyne and see how fast they can finish to Genocidal run. Seeing the familiar figure, the Human waited patiently for the skeleton to finish his useless talk. They swung the knife around, getting ready for their attack.

* * *

 _*SLICE*_

"Heh." They snickered, waiting to hear the next words coming out of the skeleton's mouth. Nothing was said much to their dismay. Scarlet eyes widened in shock when they came closer to inspect the figure. What they say a snow figure adorned in the skeleton's scarf with a recorder on its mouth. Chara nearly fell on their back, slight disbelief over the minor alteration to their plans. 'They were tricked! Does this mean Papyrus knows of the timelines and realized their deeds? If that was the case, where was he now unless that smiling Bone bag-!'

"OH HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE! YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR ME, I SUPPOSE!" Chara had turned around to see their worst fears, the two skelebros. Two skeleton shadows stood behind them. The mist was obscuring their vision, more difficult to dodge in this condition. Chara tried to step back, but they felt a wall of bones behind them. "YOU MUST WANT TO HEAR AN EXPLANATION AFTER FINDING THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SELF-MADE SUBSTITUTE!"

 _*Ba-dump*_

"I HAD THIS SO CALLED BACK-UP PLAN IN CASE YOU CAME TOO EARLY, WHICH YOU DID!" While Papyrus was still in his own world talking to them, crimson eyes stare at the menacing glow of a dozen azure eyes from the floating heads above the two shadows. Sans lone blue eye shone the brightest out of all of it…? Chara felt their heart beat faster than usual. Uncertainty had frozen them in fear, Sans wasn't feeling fair today. "I APOLOGIZE FOR LETTING YOU SEE ME IN ONE OF MY WEAKEST MOMENTS BUT..."

 _*CRACK! *_

"ALAS! I HAD CRAFTED THE SNOW PIECE BECAUSE I NEEDED TO COOK FOOD FOR MY BROTHER!" As simple as that, two Gaster blasters had hit them straight to the chest. Disintegration was immediate considering the sheer amount of energy concentrated in a single point. The last thought in their head was pure anger at being made fun of by this comedian, perceiving that Papyrus was too dull to make such a subtle plan. Making sure the child was gone, Sans tugged his brother's scarf. "I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE- WHAT IS IT SANS? CAN'T YOU SEE ME EXPLAINING SOMETHING IMPORTANT?!"

"there's no one here bro." Papyrus tilted his head with a question mark, staring at his brother as Sans walked closer to the snow figure. Papyrus followed suit, seeing the snow figure that surprisingly lost their head. His crimson scarf and extra gloves were on the ground. The taller skeleton immediately ran to his snow man, his brother picked up the scarf and told him to wear it. "B-BUT… I WAS SURE I SAW SOMEONE HERE! IT WAS THE HUMAN!"

"you were probably just imagining it? mist getting into your **ice**." Sans shrugged, seeing the taller skeleton crestfallen for mistaking the figure to be a Human. Sans wrapped the scarf over Papyrus' neck, a thought popped out of his head. Sans gave a lazy smile. "but maybe… that means the Human hasn't come over yet. or maybe they did, but got scared **outta their skin**. what if we actually saw A.D. standing up with their hind legs?"

 _*BLINK*_

"Y-YOU'RE RIGHT! THE HUMAN COULD HAVE WALKED AWAY FROM MY SNOW FIGURE'S DEVILISH FORM AND HEADED BACK TO THE VILLAGE TO CLEAR THEIR HEADS FROM MY TOUCHING SPEECH! WHILE A.D... THAT MEDDLESOME DOG ALWAYS RUINS MY PLANS! NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THEM STAND LIKE A HUMAN... THOUGH THAT MEANS I WOULDN'T GET TO USE MY SPEECH ANYMORE...! THAT'S IT! I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE A NEW ONE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER GIVES UP ON A CHALLENGE! NYEH HEHEHEH!" Papyrus stood up with full confidence once more, abandoning his fallen snow figure. Sans stood beside him while staring at the end point of the village. Knowing the Human, they'll be coming back from their LOAD with a piss attitude. 'They are going to die so much faster, but what am i gonna do about papyrus?'

* * *

[CONTINUE] RESET

Y/N

* * *

"Sans…" Chara hissed, anger and annoyance all in one. Frisk stared at the scary aura emitted by the entity controlling their body. Frisk hopes their friends could overcome this ordeal. Chara went over to the edge of the village. This time, they were prepared to murder anything that gets in their way.

* * *

"HEY SANS….?" Papyrus turns to Sans' direction, seeing the brother brooding over something. Papyrus poked the top of his brother's head. Sans stirred before looking up, "yea?"

"DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD DISARM THE HUMAN FIRST BEFORE MY SPEECH?" Papyrus asked, not noticing the expression of Sans confused expression but had the feeling to elaborate further. "YOU SEE. UNDYNE TOLD ME THAT IF YOU WANT TO CAPTURE SOMEONE THAT HAS A WEAPON, YOU HAVE TO DISARM THEM FIRST... LIKE PUT THEM TO THE GROUND TO INCOMPASITATE-TED ('incapacitated,' Sans corrects in his head) THEM OR SOMETHING OF NON-VIOLENT MEANS!"

"But how are we going to do that paps?" Sans asked, his eye sight clearly better than Papyrus as the taller skeleton placed his gloved hands to scratch his chin. "I NEVER GOT TO THAT PART. UNDYNE AVOIDS THIS PART OF THE LESSON BECAUSE IT WASN'T UP TO HER STANDARDS. BUT IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, I THINK THE HUMAN WAS ARMED WITH A WEAPON! SANS! WE MUST DISARM THE HUMAN BEFORE CAPTURE!"

'undyne... of all the things you had to not teach, it had to be self-defense.' Sans placed his hands in his pockets. Now that Sans thought about it, has he ever tried disarming the Kid before? Papyrus was also thinking hard, inquiring on his predicament. "SANS? DO YOU KNOW HOW TO THIS SO CALLED 'DISARMING' SKILL TOWARDS THE HUMAN?"

"sure buddy. you can say you caught me **off-guard** with that question. but this could get tough, i'll need your cool skills to do this." Sans can sense his brother's inner joy, noting the increase of heat energy coming out of the orange heart. It was like heaters in the winter season, having Snowdin get stuck with winter all season long... At least it's better than Hotland. Papyrus looked down at Sans, ignored his tiny pun, and replied with a rich jubilant voice. "GOLLY! THIS IS GOING TO BE OUR FIRST TAG-TEAM IN... FOREVER!"

"yup. get ready." Sans' left eye glowed blue. The child had come out from the village with a dusty knife and a menacing aura. Before he could summon out his Gaster blasters, Sans remembered that Papyrus was still with him. The smaller skeleton felt queasy. He'll just have to use bones then. Papyrus looks at his playing field and asked a number of simple questions. "WHAT IS OUR STRATEGY, HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXECUTE IT AND WHEN IS OUR ATTACKS TOO MUCH FOR A HUMAN?"

'score.' Sans found a plan. It seems he forgot how long it has been since a monster has ever faced a human. If he could use this to his advantage, there would be lesser energy outtake he'll do in all the upcoming battles. Sans placed a hand over Papyrus' left elbow and patted it, bringing the skeleton's attention towards him. "here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

Before they could even run towards the skeletons, Chara felt their heart turn ice-cold blue. Pulling them to the ground, two bones rose up. One stabbed their hand and removed the knife from their grip while the other bone pierced them straight to the heart. There wasn't even a FIGHT or MERCY button anywhere when this occurred. Before Chara could scream in pain, their body sank further down the snow to muffle the sound. Their heart shattered, a GAME OVER was displayed.

 _*BLINK*_

"SANS! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING WITH ALL THIS MIST?! DID WE GET THE HUMAN YET?" Papyrus asked, staring at the distance with the two bone shadows and back at his brother. Sans sighed in relief. If they were going to fight the Human, might as well wait until they're calm and not murderous. He doesn't want his little brother getting intimidated by them.

* * *

[CONTINUE] RESET

Y/N

* * *

"nope. the human skedaddled before we could land a hit." And they came back, just like Sans' expected. Looking at his brother, Sans shook his head. "get ready. i see the human coming back."

"ALREADY?!" Papyrus complains, but still manipulates the unknown presence's soul to the ground. After two bone stabs and a surprise bone attack, Papyrus asks again. "DID WE GET THE HUMAN YET?"

"sorry to say but, the human was too **sansationized** with our teamwork... they **rolled** towards safety." Sans snickered when Papyrus held his skull with both hands. "chill down bro. i don't wanna see a **bone pop** from you."

"SANS! STOP IT WITH THE PUNS!" Papyrus whined. Sans finally laughed, his brother was so funny even if he doesn't intend to be funny. That expression was priceless. No one could pull it better than his brother. "p-paps! you are **t-too cool** for me."

"SANS! IS THAT A PUN OR A COMPLIMENT? MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Papyrus was literally asking for it, but Sans knows he has to straighten up soon. The human might come over and catch his defense down. Sans exhaled, calming down and sitting on the other skeleton's boots. "it was a **condiment** for my coolest brother in the whole underground."

 _*BLINK*_

"OH. OK- WAIT A MINUTE!" And the two skelebros were bickering again for the next five minutes.

* * *

[CONTINUE] RESET

Y/N

* * *

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Chara cursed, standing in front of the store. Frisk was watching the ghost curse and breaks the glass of the building. Watching the malevolent force in a confused state, Frisk gained a small sense of HOPE in the change of their FATE.

* * *

[SAVE] LOAD RESET

Y/N

* * *

Finally calming down and merely on standby in the mist, Sans was ready to fall asleep until Papyrus spoke to him with the fleeting thoughts in the skeleton's head. Sans stirred, realizing that this was no time for sleep. What was he even thinking? Maybe it's because his brother's here talking as if it was a normal day which for Papyrus, it is just way more silent than usual.

"I WONDER WHEN THE HUMAN WILL SURRENDER." Papyrus wondered, but Sans saw the human again. This time, they were wearing gloves from the store. Good grief. It seems the human decided to bring the big guns. Sans was learning new things every day, things he didn't even want to know in his whole lifetime. "hey papyrus. tell me when you're tired ok?"

"SANS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN'T GET TIRED WITH HIS JOB!" Sensing the intruder, Papyrus tugged its soul to the ground, let it go and then brought it down again. Sans was confused with all the random control movement, but because he knows his bro, was able to go with the flow. It seems the Human was unfortunate, unable to escape death because of a stab wound on the right foot. After the Kid died, he heard Papyrus apologizing. "I AM SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER, BROTHER! IT SEEMS SOMETHING IS DISORIENTING ME RIGHT NOW... SO DID WE GET THE HUMAN NOW?"

'it's the RESETs...' Was the first thing Sans thought of when Papyrus said this, but didn't want to begin that topic when they were in the middle of an ongoing battle. "nuh-uh. i can see them coming back."

* * *

[CONTINUE] RESET

Y/N

* * *

[Some time later...]

"SANS. *HUFF* WHY IS THE HUMAN HUH SO DETERMINED IN COMING HERE WITH A WEAPON? YOU DID SET UP THE SIGN RIGHT? TH-THE 'NO WEAPON' SIGN AT THE EDGE OF THE VILLAGE." Papyrus complained, Sans confirmed he did and looked at his hand. Counting with his fingers, Sans commented. "bro... one can't simply call the human determined when they only came back here for something like twenty times. huh. usually, i don't count on those sort of stuff paps. how many times did we meet the kid?"

"JUST THIRTY-EIGHT TIMES AND... I'M STARTING TO NOT TRUST YOU AS I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING WITH ALL THIS MIST!" Papyrus whined in sadness and disbelief that the Human would wish harm to befall them. Sans understood why Papyrus was asking such a question, the skeleton still wanted to believe in the innate goodness of the Human. Aside from his brother being a Saint, Papyrus must be tired of constantly relying on his spiritual sense than his optical sense, even if the former is better than the latter. Sans wouldn't say that though, that would hurt his bro's feelings even if that was a problem they had to check on with a monster ophthalmologist. Sans sighed. Summoning his Gaster blasters, the younger skeleton did his thing. "fine. let me **clear** your doubts away."

 _*SWISH! *_

"Y-YOU'RE RIGHT! THERE ARE ONLY BONES HERE AND THE SIGN- SANS IT SEEMS THE SIGN BOARD WAS VANDALIZED BY THE HUMAN WITH KETCHUP..." Papyrus turned silent for a while. Feeling something odd, Papyrus slowly turned behind him to see three massive Gaster Blasters. Papyrus looks back down at Sans, completely forgetting the red smear and droplets tarnishing the sign. "WOWIE SANS! THAT'S MIGHTY USEFUL! I DIDN'T KNOW THE GASTER BLASTERS CAN VACUUM THE MIST AWAY? CAN THEY BLOW OUT AIR TOO?!"

"sure they can. you'd be **flabbergastered** with what they can do." Sans smiled and all three Gaster Blasters faced the soon to be approaching individual coming this way. Papyrus shook his head from the pun, but opted to watch in awe as the air swirl within the open mouths of the weapons of mass destruction. Sans was merely smiling in a carefree manner, making sure he gets the perfect timing for the next attack. He doesn't want to miss ever; his brother's life was on the line. He was also surprised how his brother thought human blood was ketchup stains. Major relief and worry in his part.

* * *

This time they were prepared. That douche bag Sans isn't going to ruin this run. Well actually, this was an interesting turn of events. Chara prepared themselves for battle, Frisk was now watching the events. This looks like a window of opportunity for them to gain control. For now, Frisk has to take extreme caution or they might lose it all. Seeing the two skeletons without the mist, Chara had a bad feeling that this. They were right as the Human saw three Gaster Blasters charging behind the skeletons. Papyrus was staring at the beasts' mouth with much interest while Sans watched them come closer. The smaller skeleton asked them a simple question. "ready to be **blown away**?"

"As soon as I turn your brother to dust." Chara countered with glee. Wrong answer, having Sans eyes turn blank. Bones came up in front of them, behind them and beside them, but it didn't move. That was when Chara realized what the skeleton meant. Frisk was the one who commented this time, stating in one sentence the eventual outcome. 'I guess we can say that we are so **boned** in this one.'

 _*WHOOSH! *_

Chara tried their best to dodge and slice all the bones suddenly spinning in random motions. Alas, there were too many of them, the bones with different sizes and colors beating them up until their HP vanished. Usually just two types of bones, it also wasn't helping when Papyrus produced other types of the bones found in the skeletal system and placed it in front of the Air-emitting devices. From Human to dogs, all the way to the different breeds of fish found in the riverside, the Gaster Blasters blew them all. Seeing them blown away as fast as a feather, the younger skeleton produces some more while muttering how this was happening.

 _*SLICE*_

Chara felt a sharp fish bone nearly slicing their leg off as they avoided the row of bones rotating like fans. Papyrus was summoning out bones that were sharp and pointed. This was something Sans has never done to them in their whole walk through. The only minor difference between Papyrus' bones from Sans was that the former was not poisoned-embedded and literally takes huge chunks of HP while Sans' bones poison and give one damage each time upon impact. Worse comes to worst, their bones are identical to each other.

 _*CRACK *_

Death was imminent. Chara's body was blown away with bones stabbed on their body. GAME OVER was displayed to the character's screen while Chara screamed in anger. Frisk was now standing up with surprise, a plan was formulating in their head.

* * *

[CONTINUE] RESET

Y/N

* * *

"INCREDIBLE! THE AIR PRESSURE EXERTED BY THE GASTER BLASTERS THREW MY ATTACKS IN FULL CIRCLE EVEN IF I HAD ORDERED MY ATTACKS TO STAB THE GROUND IN INCREASING SPEED MORE THAN A 1000 M/S! HMMM... I DID NOT EXPECT THE BONES TO FREEZE NOR HAVE I SEEN MY ATTACKS ROTATE THAT WAY BEFORE. I WONDER IF I MAKE MY ATTACK FASTER..." Papyrus wondered and then realized Sans was staring at him oddly. Tilting his head, Papyrus' smile turned into a small frown. "HMM… THAT EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE… DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?!"

"paps. you know what air resistance is?" Sans asked in a surprise tone. Papyrus only showed confusion. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BROTHER? SERIOUSLY, STOP STATING SCIENCY WORDS… YOU KNOW HOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS TRIES HIS BEST TO UNDERSTAND THEM, DON'T YOU?!"

"...whatever you say buddy." Sans shrugged and brought the Gaster Blasters down. They needed to rest. Turning the area back to its misty state, Sans yawned. "that took a lot outta your lazy bro. mind if i...zzz..."

"BUT SANS?! WHAT MUST I DO? SHOULD I GO TALK TO THEM?" Papyrus' question made Sans snap temporarily and grabbed hold of the skeleton's leg. "no. until the human lets go of their weapon, you are not to go near them papyrus."

"BUT SANS... WHAT DO I DO THEN? I KNOW HOW TIRED YOU MUST BE FROM...SLEEPING? NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT. HOW ARE YOU TIRED FROM SLEEPING-? I KNOW." Papyrus really acts like this was a typical day, Sans didn't know how to feel with this. His brother was so darn innocent; it'll break his heart if he found out what the Human did, Sans' train of thoughts were interrupted with Papyrus' revelation. "YOU MUST BE TIRED FROM ALL THE WORKS YOU'VE BEEN HANDLING TO PAY THE BILLS! I MUST SAY THIS TO YOU, SANS. I AM VERY THANKFUL FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE FOR ME. YOU ARE THE COOLEST BROTHER THAT MADE THE GREAT PAPYRUS POSSIBLE!"

"you don't need to say that. seriously. you didn't need to." Sans comforted, more afraid why his brother was starting to say stuff like that. Their talk was cut short when they sensed the Human coming over in fast speed. Crimson red eyes with that creepy smile toppled with the dusty knife striking forward, both skeletons reacted in self-defense. Due to the shock, Papyrus dragged their soul down with blue magic and held on to it tightly. While the Human struggled to get up, an array of bones stabbed across all areas of their body.

 _*CRACK! *_

* * *

"..." Both skeletons acted on impulse, frightened with the near instantaneous jump scare that was supposed to come over. It took a while for them to recover from that, especially when they saw the Human in a very scary light. Sans still held his bones in the air and slowly let it vanish. The body was gone, but the blood remained. It was very silent for them both until (at least) one of them recovered.

 _*BLINK *_

"SANS! I THINK I HEARD A CRACK! DO YOU THINK WE KILLED THE HUMAN WITH THAT LAST ACT?! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DID NOT INTEND FOR THIS TO HAPPEN?!" Papyrus freaked out. Shaking his head, Sans muttered a quick excuse. "no we didn't... *huff* the human knew this was going to happen. they made a disappearing trick on *huff* the last moment, you'll see. they'll come back... they always... do..."

"... IF YOU SAY SO. SANS... ARE YOU SURE THAT'S A HUMAN?" Papyrus asked again. Both of them are starting to doubt considering the creepy encounter until Sans nodded slowly. He was starting to feel the fatigue in his SOUL. Sans knew the consecutive run of the genocide run was placing a pressure on his SOUL. Holding onto his brother's leg, Sans tried his best to keep standing. "...as much as the kid... hmm... creeps us out... that's a human through *yawn* and through..."

"SANS... WHY DIDN'T WE GET THE PUZZLING-LOVING NOT SCARY HUMAN?" Papyrus wondered. Sans slumped to the snow and whispered, resting his head to his brother's leg. "you're not the only one... wondering about the million-gold question, paps..."

"HUH? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN SANS? SANS?! OH DEAR... IT SEEMS HE FELL ASLEEP AGAIN. SUCH A LAZY BONES." Papyrus berates in a low volume and picks up his older brother like a child.

"Nyeh..." Papyrus squints at his predicament. Sleeping soundly, the younger brother didn't want Sans to get injured by the Human but he also knew he couldn't go back to Snowdin since the Human might be too stunned with his change of heart. It should not be him, but the Human that should **will** themselves to ACT for change. Besides, Sans could simply go to his shortcuts and stay at home, but the lazy bones was too adamant in staying with him. He had a fair point. The human carrying gloves and a knife was frightening by itself, but those red empty eyes and that thin smile... That wasn't really human like 'thing' to do, speaking from his accumulative knowledge seen in various books in the Librarby or in the movies he watched in Undyne's house.

Looking at the road towards Snowdin and to the other path towards Waterfall, the skeleton got another brilliant idea. Remembering the fact that the Waterfall area has some puzzle arrangements in it, Papyrus cackles in joy. If the Human didn't like his puzzles in Snowdin because they were too simple, then he will have no choice but to give a different degree of puzzles in the hard/professional level. Moving towards Waterfall, Papyrus prepares his puzzles while carrying his tired brother.

* * *

 _*BLINK*_

"Hey Chara?" Frisk asked. Seeing the First Human standing in front of them, Frisk went forward with a plan. The continuous deaths must mean something to the Human, even if it's a little bit. "Can I ask you something?"

"And what would that be, dear **dear** partner?" Chara questioned, not moving from the spot. Frisk didn't move closer, afraid to get hurt like last time. Instead, they stood firm with their decision. "If you're tired, you can let me take over. I'm sure you're tired with all the killings."

"..." Chara didn't respond. Gripping their knife, Chara moved forward with a response. It gave the Human HOPE regarding their situation. "If I die twenty more times, I'm giving you the body back not because I'm tired from killing. It's far from that... I LOVE Killing everyone, whether it be a simple Friggit all the way to my old time pal Asriel. What I want to know is who is the cause of this and why?"

"I get it. If you don't know what's causing it, I'll take over. I'll keep you to your word." Frisk smiled. Let the countdown start now. 'I just hope Sans can survive this.'

* * *

[CONTINUE] RESET

Y/N (20)

* * *

...

?

 ***No one came...**

"Heh?" Chara blinked. Looking around in confusion, they saw the left over bone attacks from a while ago.

 _*SLICE! *_

"Where are they?!" Chara screamed, slashing the wind when they saw the two skeletons gone from their post. Frisk blinked and smiled, knowing Sans to be the type not to move. 'Good job Papyrus.'

* * *

 _*blink- *_

"paps!" Sans woke up, looking around to realize he was being carried like a grocery bag by his brother. Papyrus didn't respond immediately, too busy making puzzles that involve not only the lilies, but rocks (no. These are boulders) blocking the easy paths, bone-shaped bombs that will serve as obstacles to solve in a short time or it will explode (MTT products), hidden spikes within grass (Papyrus' love for spikes), food items with traps surrounding it (Magnificent traps if Papyrus says so himself) and more.

"YES SANS?" Papyrus looks over to Sans' direction, seeing his brother rub his eyes. They were near the bridge when Sans woke up. Sans looked around and saw Monster Kid with Papyrus, holding a puzzle map by his mouth. Sans stared at Monster Kid, "is that a map?"

"Yup! Since Undyne and my parents told me to stay away from the Human, I kinda disobeyed ('are all cinnabuns in the underground always disobeying orders?' Sans had a sweat drop) and hang around Waterfall to see the Human for myself. Ya know, so I can see Undyne fight the punk?" Monster kid smiled, looking up to Sans as he slowly gets placed down to the ground. "But then Papyrus came over claiming he needs help making puzzles for the Human. He said it'll warm the Human up so I decided. Hey! Maybe my parents won't think I'm irresponsible if I help Papyrus catch a Human! This way, I have an excuse for seeing the Human while they do weird things... I hear one of my friends are missing... Do you think the Human..?"

"yea-" Sans was cut off by Papyrus. "OF COURSE THEY AREN'T! THE HUMAN IS SIMPLY CONFUSED WITH OUR TRADITION. MAYBE! THE HUMAN IS HIDING ALL OF THE MONSTERS FOR A GRAND SURPRISE TO KING FLUFFYBUNS! YOUR FRIEND WILL COME BACK, YOU'LL SEE."

'paps. no...' Sans can't bear telling the truth seeing how these two were acting. God. Make the Kid RESET already. This is agonizing not telling these two the truth. Papyrus stared at Monster Kid's mouth, exclaiming a loud. "OH DEAR! DID I NOT TELL YOU TO PLACE THE PUZZLE MAP ON THE MIDDLE OF THE FIRST WATERFALL CLEARANCE? WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE HUMAN IF THEY DO NOT HAVE A GUIDE!"

"Oh crab! You're right... Uh. I'll just bring it there!" Monster kid declared about to run but Sans stopped him with his hand grabbing the kid's shoulder. "i can bring it there. i have my shortcuts so it'll be in a snap. you two stay here and call undyne. i'm sure she's gonna be ecstatic to see ya. paps. if she's being a peachy fish at ya, tell her to wait for me to come back. distract her by asking her stories about stuff, i'm sure this kid will love to hear how undyne teaches."

"IF YOU SAY SO... COME BACK SAFELY SANS!" Papyrus eyed him until he sighs in defeat. Sans perked up, hoping Monster Kid didn't notice his wicked smile. The only reaction he got from Monster Kid was a suspicious squint. Young kids are getting smarter by the year that was good to hear.

"thanks bro." Sans ran back to the echo garden, holding the map with a grin. He should re-calibrate the puzzles since it shouldn't be that **hard** for the Kid. This is a **child-friendly game**.

* * *

Toby Fox owns all characters. I will make the story into chapters because they are very **very** long... :(


	2. Butterfly Effect

[CONTINUE] RESET

Y/N (10)

* * *

'I spent freaking ten minutes to get pass through five areas.' Chara mused to themselves, staring at the amount of spikes in the next room. Flowey had a sweat drop, looking for possible paths for them to cross. Frisk remained silent, internally wishing to try out the room. They have never seen this type of puzzle before. It looks kind of fun! Frisk sits down, pondering if Sans made a **puzzling** discovery on Papyrus' talent of creating destructive traps when under pressure.

"W-What?!" Chara cursed, realizing that some parts of the water were in fact, frozen. This allowed them to slide flawlessly heading towards a wall of spikes. Without thinking, Chara tossed Flowey out of their neck to the safe floor screaming. "Find a way out of here!"

"C-Chara!" Flowey watched the Human land in a painful splat with the wall of spikes falling on them. At first, Flowey thought Papyrus did it and wanted to congratulate the guy for the hard work. However, after seeing the puzzles get faultier than the usual, leading to a huge amount of deaths, Flowey is thinking Sans was the one who did this horrible maze. "Smiley bone bag!"

* * *

[CONTINUE] RESET

Y/N (9)

* * *

"SANS WHY ARE YOU SMILING?" Papyrus asked as they were sitting on the bridge. After a long debate, Sans looked down at the abyss, commenting. "someone realized your hard work, paps."

"REALLY? WOWIE... WAIT. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW SOMEONE IS TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK? ARE YOU A SEER?" Papyrus asked with a gasp.

"heh." _His brother was the coolest, always finding the good in everyone._ Sans gave his brother a wink. "i don't think i need to **predict** to know my bro's the coolest guy in the underground."

"SANS... ARE YOU AVOIDING THE QUESTION OR IS THAT A WAY OF SAYING NO?" Papyrus was confused but Sans gave a light punch over his brother's elbow. "it's a **sea-creak**."

"SANS! STOP. YOU WERE DOING JUST FINE WITHOUT THE PUNS!" Papyrus screamed in despair. Sans was laughing at his brother's expression. "s-sorry bro... y-your expression's... just **priceless**."

"I'M PUSHING YOU OFF THIS BRIDGE SANS!" Papyrus declared and Sans had to cling to his brother's arm as the skeleton swipes at him. This was fun. Sans needs more laughs so it was okay. He'll enjoy the moment before the kid comes over and tries murdering them. _Take two_. Heh. His bad. 'They're just great characters avoiding death by a Genocidal Human.'

* * *

"Sans. You piece of shit! How dare you change the layout of Waterfall and evacuate the Monsters?" A dark sinister voice hissed at Sans. The small skeleton was looking up at the vast darkness while Papyrus was snoozing on his lap. Sans looks at the approaching Human, disappearing and reappearing to transport Papyrus somewhere safe before the battle. Flowey crawled away from Chara's neck and watched the Human reveal the glinting knife. Chara's pissed. Pissed to the point they plan to murder everything despite it being an inevitable botched genocide ending.

"because it isn't **knife** to kill monsters, kiddo." Sans raised his hands and shrugged with his permanent smile. "however, if you take one more step... you're gonna have a **bad time**."

...

"Bring it, bone bag." Chara needs to vent their frustrations on something. All those puzzles were tricky and annoying. The first and worst thing the Human had because puzzles take too much time- Why was the skeleton smiling.

"mind your toes or you're gonna have a great **fall**." Sans joked as he leads Chara to the edge. The Human was so used to the Judgement hall that they forgot how narrow this landscape was. Flowey was able to grab hold of them and tossed them back up, but Sans' blasters proved to be efficient in destroying both the vines and the Human's arms.

Watching the Human fall, Sans whistles and looks at a shaking flower.

*CRACK! *

"so... what's a weed doing here on a bridge?" Sans asked, his left eye glowing cyan-blue when he watched Flowey back away in fear. "wow there... it's as if you've seen a killer?"

The weed's still shaking and Sans' grin widened. "i'm sure you done nothing wrong... or have you?"

"u-uh..." Flowey couldn't forget what happened last time. It was a painful process losing all your petals and leaves, your stem peeled with a carving knife and submerged in freezing water and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Flowey was glad he could hear familiar footsteps heading to their direction.

*BLINK *

"back already? i haven't said any **cliff hangers** for your pal yet." Sans gave the Human a wink. Chara was amused, already wearing the tutu set. Chara asked with a cheery but darkly curious tone, "And I thought I pushed you at the **edge** already. Did you do all this Sansy?"

"if you reset and stop being a genocidal brat, i'll tell ya." Sans' permanent smile was haunting. Chara tapped their feet and shook their head. "Where would the fun be in doing **that**?"

"psycho." Sans' eye lights were gone and Chara was pushed on the edge with telekinesis. Falling down, Chara stabbed the rocks and hanged on. Sans looked at the petrified flower and walks to the edge to glower at the Human. "still **hanging** on? here. let me lend a **hand** buddy."

"whoops! my bad." Sans' grin widened when his bone attacks 'accidentally' pierced the human's flesh. Blood and chunks of meat were bursting down there; the skeleton could compare it to fireworks.

*CRACK! *

While looking down, Sans knew the flower moved to a certain area where the Human would respawn. Instead of following the weed, he'll just wait here and rest for a bit.

...

"A-are you sure you don't want me to help-" Flowey tries his best to speak out, but the small skeleton can sense FEAR from the plant. Usually, Sans was the type to play games and joke around even if he's the Judge. However, this bunch murdered so many monsters in the previous RESETs. Sans isn't so forgiving.

"No! I can handle." Chara glared somewhere at a distance towards a particular idle skeleton.

"huh. you're back." Sans yawned, hands in his pockets. Walking closer, Chara notes the landscape was at their disadvantage. It wasn't closed and their enemy was a spell casting douche. Chara knew they caused this skeleton to snap in the previous RESETs. That monster will stalk, torment and murder them in cold blood if need be. Sans is a cold-blooded murderer that has yet to turn genocidal on his own race unless... The Human grinned,

"Does this set-up have something to do with your-"

*CRACK! *

"They didn't even finish their sentence!" Flowey hissed, but the skeleton impaled, blasted and flung the bloody corpse off the bridge and onto the spiky ground. If Sans had been few feet closer, he'd be tainted with the Human's blood and Papyrus would get the wrong image. Papyrus who still believes in that demon. Sans stares at the mist. 'huh. back already?'

"I got that right, didn't I?" Chara emerged with all of the equipment. Red ribbon on their hair yet a manly bandana to clash the appeal, holding a toy knife while wearing the punching gloves and lastly, the tutu set. Sans scratched his skull, not sure whether he should comment on that or ignore it. Neither of those items will save the Human, but they can try? Sans looks to the side, "who knows?"

"Flowey." Chara ordered and the golden flower took the hint. Vanishing from sight, Sans immediately dodged an array of vines piercing through his past area. Sans ducked down when the Human rushed close to him with their knife slicing horizontally and created a bone to deflect the downward stab while grabbing hold of the leg supposedly smashing towards his chest.

"can you with- **stand** this?" Sans asked with a little mischief. With the glow of his left eye, Sans parries the blade strong enough to remove it from the owner's grip. As if time slowed down, Sans quickly engulfed the human in blue magic and tossed the human by the leg to the ground.

*CRACK! *

"can ya **leaf** me alone?" Sans growled, left eye turning a bit cyan as he summoned out his Gaster blasters to blast the vines to kingdoms come. Flowey knows what he's planning to do:  destroy the road.

"and let you live? you deserve a special place in hell, **comedian**." Flowey popped out from far away, his vines protecting the stone fragments of the road. Sans alters the position of his blasters, blasting the golden flower upon sight. Flowey dodged, but the plant twitched at the burned parts of the greenery.

"that's nice to know." Sans whistles as he watched the flower keep popping in and out of the ground. The skeleton knows the human body is limited. Since all of the (living) monsters are in Hotland, the skeleton doesn't care if they can't return to the previous areas. What was left to visit?

"why don't you watch your **back**?" The haunting voice caused Sans to use a bone to elevate him upward and land on a blaster, just in time to avoid a finishing blow from the kid. Seeing his enormous bone fall down to the ground (something he decided to do based on his brother's trick), Sans blasted the human at point blank. The warning sound and the glowing beam in the blasters weren't seen from the mist above.

*CRACK! *

"did you know today seems to be a great day in **de-weeding** the grounds?" Sans surrounded the entire ground he steps on with blue bones. In yet, white bones are his platform. He should really kill that annoying weed. Walking close to the plant-attached bridge, Sans taps his hand in his jacket's pocket.

"!" Sans stepped back when a vine shoots out to wrap around his arm. Twisting and looping around, Sans' eye lights vanished and the blasters attempted to blast it to smithereens-

"Not this time, Sansy~" Flowey mocked, the blasters were also wrapped in vines with flowers blooming out of its eye sockets and some at its mouths. Sans tugs away, piercing it with bones but the vines keep coming. Sans panicked. Any moment from now, Chara was going to come out and gain the chance to kill-

*DING! *

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" His brother called out, Sans watched as orange and blue bones formed a wall in front of him. Falling from the force he exerted, the smaller skeleton caught by the taller skeleton. Sans looks up at Papyrus hurriedly shooing the vines from him. "p-papyrus?"

* * *

[CONTINUE] RESET

Y/N (4)

* * *

"I'M GUESSING THAT'S A YES. SERIOUSLY SANS, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Papyrus fussed and summoned out thick bones to endure the blasts of the flower-controlled blasters. Flowey came out, blinking in surprise to see the least expected monster to come. "You have got to be kidding with me?"

"all i know is... that i **fell** hard on you." Sans joked and Papyrus had to drop his smiling brother to scowl.

…

The two skeletons were in their personal non-verbal conversations again.

…

Ending with Sans smiling with relief and Papyrus frowning in dismay. Afterwards, Papyrus clung to his scarf, nervous but accepting at the finality of their conversation. "FINE, BUT YOU BETTER TREAT THEM WITH CARE!"

"thanks bro. you're the greatest." Sans had stars for eye lights as he stood up to give his hesitant brother a hug. Papyrus sighs, returning the hug, which confused the flower further. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"..." Papyrus sweats a little upon his retort and Sans lets go of the hug with a wide grin. Not the usual HA! Grin, it was the shit-eating grin. Holding his hand out, Sans declared with his cyan eye more yellow than usual. Papyrus took a step back, mouthing the word RUN. Flowey has a bad feeling that goof ball agreed to something stupi- " **this.** "

*WHOOSH! *

'forgot about that.' Flowey thought as saw different models of the Gaster Blaster series. Flowey was no foreigner to the younger skeleton's secret attack. Stretch vertically compared to Sans' Gaster blaster model, Papyrus' Gaster blasters are in the warmer region (orange-red shade) with skinnier, but stronger blaster beams. Did Flowey also forget the fact the beams' particles alter the previous areas to become enchanted by blue and orange magic, fading slower than Sans' Gaster blaster beams. When Papyrus first introduced these creatures of the dark to him, the tall skeleton confessed that he and Sans share Gaster blasters with Sans being better in using them.

"i miss using yours." Sans confessed, smiling at Papyrus. Papyrus shook his head and placed his hand on Sans' skull. "YOU COULD HAVE ASKED!"

"i know. kinda friggit about that." Sans winks and Papyrus pushes his brother's head lower, the blasters react accordingly, shooting rapidly in various directions. Flowey continues to avoid the beams, needing to watch out for both Gaster Blasters… Unfortunately, the Gaster Blasters reflect the owner's attitude. Sans is implicit and merciless when need be, his blasters giving out quick, huge yet very precise destructive blasts. On the other hand, Papyrus is explicit and hesitant when in terms of battle, his blasters less precise than the former yet the ATK takes longer to vanish and has greater damage than the former upon impact. Flowey thinks Papyrus' control has something to do with his mindset. "DON'T USE NAMES FOR YOUR WRETCHED PUNS!"

"does my bro like skele-puns better than name puns or should i upgrade this to meme puns?" Sans pushed his brother's hand to focus on the flower's obliteration. Papyrus crossed his arms, "NEITHER! AND UNDYNE IS CALLING US TO GO TO HOTLAND NOW!"

"help me defeat your pal first." Flowey has no idea how Sans persuaded Papyrus, but Papyrus lifted his hand up with his right eye glowing blue. That pacifist skeleton was going to help his brother to KILL him- Wait. That baby must be thinking this is all a game because of that time he tried to persuade Papyrus to- his mistake for saying he can survive strong blasts. This looks bad. It usually glowed orange or even yellow, but not blue- "I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS FLOWERY!"

*WHOOSH! *

"My name is Flowey!" The flower screamed back, hating the fact this skeleton can't even get his name right in majority of the timelines they've been together _except for the post-True Pacifist Ending_.

"CAN I USE MY GASTER BLASTERS INSTEAD?" Papyrus requested, seeing Sans' freed Gaster blasters stare at him. Strange how the Gaster blasters can't harm the other with their death beams or maybe it's someone's fault. "YOURS ARE TOO… SERIOUS AND STUBBORN! THEY NEARLY KILLED MY FRIEND!"

"they didn't mean it. i'm sure you can handle them. they are me but more… twitchy coz of inactivity." Sans explained, enjoying the overly eager blasters to his disposal. "tell ya what? give me five more minutes then we switch."

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" Papyrus face palmed in dismay. Flowey shouldn't have expected the younger skeleton to realize Sans' wrongdoings when they had the non-verbal talk earlier. Flowey has no idea what sort of excuse that trash bag gave him, but it was working. The bridge was breaking down. Dodging and creating vines to shield himself, Flowey reverse strategy - becoming the **defensive**. 'How am I going to explain this to Chara?'

*CRACK! *

"Chara is so going to kill me..." Flowey muttered, realizing that one beam shot pass him to hit the approaching Human. Papyrus and Sans were talking, unbothered by the piercing sound of meat upon impact with a plasma beam. It must be because of the mist or Sans, but Papyrus didn't react to it. Papyrus was even asking what happened while Sans multi-task to try and obliterate him and the bridge. Sans' Gaster blasters were in autopilot. Oh great~

"SO WE HAVE TO TAKE DOWN THE BRIDGE?" Papyrus asked and Sans nodded. Papyrus strokes his chin. "THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT GAME! WHY DIDN'T FLOWEY INTRODUCE THAT TO ME?"

"dunno." Sans' cyan turned green eye looked at the flower's direction, watching a Human running and hiding behind the rocks. Papyrus yelped when one of the Gaster Blasters nudged at him. "aww. see? my pups missed ya."

"SANS. I DON'T THINK THESE CAN BE CONSIDERED AS PUPS. THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE THE CANINE UNITS NOR ARE THEY BABIES… OR ARE THEY?" Papyrus looks at the Gaster Blaster with scrutiny. Patting one Gaster Blaster only to have another come up for a pet.

"ok then... where are they?" Sans looked around, having a lot of Gaster blasters already charging for an attack. Papyrus' Gaster blasters are always charging/brimming with energy ready to be utilized in a single attack. It's bad because very hazardous for strangers to approach. It's good when you're in a battle zone since these creatures increase casualties in the opposing side.

"What the hell did you do Flowey?" Chara screamed, entering just to avoid the trigger-happy Sans with two different types of Gaster blasters.

"I-I should've told you this, but I never thought it would ever happen... You see" Flowey explained his conversation regarding the skeleton brothers as both characters hid behind a thick stalagmite. While the Gaster blasters are tasked to collapse the vine bridge with their orange beams, Sans was finding for them. Chara messed their hair, remembering their promise with Frisk. "This sucks!"

"i see you there." Sans greeted, wagging his finger for the temporary abandoned Gaster Blasters to follow his orders. Since Papyrus is busy taking care of two-four of the family's machines of destruction, Sans directed several of his and Papyrus' Gaster Blasters towards the hidden duo and destroyed the entire area – utter obliteration. Sans can't help but grin, feeling the warm magic of his younger brother to manipulate the machines. "caught ya."

*CRACK! *

"SANS?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!" Papyrus cried, looking at the mist to determine whether anyone got hurt or if Flowey got injured. All the tall skeleton sees is a huge gaping hole. Sans shook his head, being truthful. "no worries bro. i wasn't able to puncture a hole on that weed's leaf."

"HE IS NOT A WEED! HE IS A FLOWER." Papyrus defended and Sans gave a smile. The tall skeleton's eye sockets turn dark on his older brother's next sentence, "i see your friendship is **grounded**."

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS TOO MUCH!" Papyrus covered the side of his skull. Sans continues grinning, "skeletons don't have ears bro. you can't avoid my puns!"

"NO! IF I BELIEVE I CAN'T HEAR YOU, IT WILL HAPPEN!" Papyrus tried to convince himself but Sans keeps poking the skeleton's leg. "SANS! STOP BOTHERING WHEN I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!"

"bro. it won't happen. give up! i did... well blocking out the noise anyways." Sans bugged his adamant brother. Papyrus moves away, eyes away from his determined brother. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT THE TYPE TO DO THINGS LIKE GIVING UP! HE IS TOO DETERMINED TO REACH FOR HIS GOALS, EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO IGNORE MY OWN BROTHER!"

"paps~!" Sans continues to bug until he was able to push his brother down and tickle his little brother. Papyrus laughed, trying to get away from the skeleton. Sans couldn't help, but laugh as well. Papyrus' HAPPY energy was infectious. Everything is going to work out. "NYEH-SANS SS-STOPPP!"

"give up then!" The small skeleton already gave prior instructions towards the Gaster Blasters. The sound of explosions and rock falling down the river and ground mixed with the laughter of two monsters. Papyrus squealed, slapping the hands that are still determined to give ghost like touches. "N-NYEVAAH!"

* * *

[CONTINUE] RESET

Y/N (1)

* * *

"You can't take the deal back Chara." Frisk frowned. The genocidal Human gripping their hands hard at the sudden alteration of plans. _This was unexpected_. The fallen human wants to know how this all happened and they made a freaking promise with this-this! Chara sighed, shaking their head with a careless grin.

"I know that partner." Chara's comment made Frisk worry, but they stayed firm to their decision. They have to get back and set things to the way they were supposed to be. Chara walks away, wondering how they're going to wing this in the next two turns. They grinned. It's been a while since they've found something different.

"I should find out how to repeat this."

Frisk bit their lip, hearing the interested tone of the older spirit-demon-entity. Watching them disappear, the human held onto the locket given to them by Chara. Strange but true. 'I hope you don't find out then.'

* * *

"HUMAN! YOU'RE SAFE! I WAS REALLY WORRIED MY BROTHER BLASTED YOU TO PIECES!" Papyrus shouts in relief, but Sans bumps his brother's leg with a smile. "what have i told you about giving false statements papyrus?"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT THAT SANS." Papyrus turns to stare at his brother. Chara and Flowey slowly approached, sensing the ominous aura emitted by the older brother. Why was Papyrus dense? They would never really understand. Sans' eye lights turn to face them, his smile permanent but with dark intentions. "i tell ya, never make testimonies with too many **holes**."

"IS THIS A PUN BECAUSE OF THE BRIDGE?!" Papyrus shouts, annoyed why the smaller skeleton continues with his statement. "especially when you have **zero basis**."

"SANS! NO! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU WATCH MTT'S NOIR MOVIES WITH ME AT NIGHT!" Papyrus shook his head while Sans gave his signature laugh.

'distracted.' Chara hides the knife from view, eyes intent on being able to pass the broken bridge. Flowey was their backup, in case anything bad happens. Sans gave his eye-wide brother a shrug, smiling with their eye lights staring at the approaching duo. "paps. it's not my fault i **gravitate** to that genre."

"ARGH! HOW DO I DISOWN YOU?!" Papyrus complained with his hands covering his eye sockets. Sans used this opportunity to deconstruct the bridge, the same one that the human and their comrade was using. ""ANYWAYS, CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU'RE SMILING HUMAN?"

"Because I'm glad to see you!" Chara replied as they ran forward, urging Flowey to hide somewhere and construct a potential bridge in case they need to retreat.

"…" Sans' smile lowered a bit, enchanting his brother and moving him to the side when the knife swung and dodged it when Chara twirled to slice diagonally at him. Sans continues to dodge, unable to teleport away in fear of having his brother attacked, but then?

" **hey kid.** " Sans commented, dodging and suddenly pulling out something from his pocket as he leaned closer to his death-

Chara's smile fell, looking down to see their blood pouring out of the wound.

" **i found the knife.** "

*CRACK! *

* * *

[CONTINUE] RESET

Y/N (0)

* * *

" **One more time and then...** "

Frisk smiled, holding their hands together on their chest. "I can finally make things right and make everyone happy again."

Chara clenched their fist, holding a knife on their right. "I'll lose control of this body and go back to darkness again."

"... **I hope I succeed this time.** "

* * *

"SANS?" Papyrus rubs the side of his skull as Sans accidentally let him hit a nearby boulder, rendering semi-conscious for a while. However, nothing can stop the Great Papyrus from saving the day! In this case, it's his brother. Sans froze, holding the sharp red-stained knife in his hand.

"w-wait bro." Sans looks nervous for some strange reason. Papyrus raised an eyebrow and asked, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT KNIFE AND WHY IS IT COVERED IN…?"

"..." Sans eye lights vanished, looking empty when Papyrus didn't finish his sentence. Papyrus frowned, refusing to look at his brother.

"WHY DID YOU TRY OPENING THE KETCHUP PACKETS WITH THE KNIFE AGAIN? ARE YOU THAT LAZY IN READING THE LABEL BROTHER?" Papyrus shakes his head, disappointed. Sans continues to be silent, but this time his frown turned to a somewhat straight line. "*SIGH. WELL. IT'S TECHNICALLY MY FAULT FOR PLACING THE SCISSORS IN THE HIGH CABINETS. WHY ELSE WOULD YOU GET THE KNIFE AS AN OPENER-? SANS? WHY DID YOU TOSS THE KNIFE? I NE-NYEH?"

"i'm sorry." Sans hugged his brother, already tossed the knife to the pit. Burying his head on the 'battle armor, Papyrus tries to push Sans' skull away. The skeleton whined. "SANS! NO~! YOUR KETCHUP STAINS WILL RUIN MY PRISTINE BATTLE ARMOR BEFORE THE HUMAN COMES BACK! SANS! STOP~! YOU'RE RUINING MY PRESTIGIOUS IMAGE AS A TOUGH SOON-TO-BE ROYAL GUARD!"

"you'll always be the best, pap." Sans muttered, still not letting go but Papyrus continues to push the skeleton away. "SANS! FLATTERY WON'T GET THOSE STAINS TO GO AWAY FROM YOUR CLOTHES, IT'S THE WASHING MACHINE LIKE YOUR DIRTY SOCKS! GET OFF ME~!"

"oh god no paps. i can't do that..." Sans looks up, having Papyrus' left hand pushing his face downward. He's still clinging though with the dirty clothes, "coz laundry day is tomorrow."

"..."

"OH MY GOD SANS! WE COULD JUST MAKE TODAY AN EXCEPTION!" Papyrus really thinks the ketchup smells really strong now. It smells kinda like iron so the ketchup came from a metal container before placing it in packets. Sans shakes his head, disagreeing with the idea. "no paps, you don't understand. planning everything - this has always been your thing. i can't break that bro. it's just **you**."

"SANS-" Papyrus moved several steps back with Sans in his hold, narrowly dodging the thick vines coming from the sides. Letting go of his brother, Papyrus called out "FLOWEY! GLAD YOU CAME OUT OF YOUR HIDEY HOLE… WHY ARE YOU HIDING, ANYWAYS? THE GAME IS OVER."

"Your brother killed the Human!" Flowey hissed, glaring at the small skeleton. Papyrus shook his head, pointing behind the flower. "DON'T BE SILLY FLOWEY! IF THE HUMAN'S DEAD THEN THEY WOULDN'T BE BEHIND YOU!"

"W-well! That's… Err.." Flowey couldn't explain it to the skeleton. Damn. Papyrus has a point. No. Papyrus is blind. That numbskull is just making excuses to make his brother feel guiltless! Chara takes a deep breath. _The final run._ Chara has to finish this. One step. Two steps. Three

" **THAT EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE…** "

"!" Chara paused, a reaction they gained when that **monster** utter those words.

"SOMETHING'S WRONG, ISN'T THERE?"

Papyrus wondered why everyone turned silent. He can even hear his words echo here.

"WELL THEN!"

"?" Sans looked at Papyrus with with a question mark.

"I'D LIKE TO HELP YOU AS A FRIEND!"

"wait. what now? let's not do that idea, bro." Sans tugged the clueless skeleton yet Papyrus stood firm, holding his hand out. Flowey realized the fool's courting with death. In yet, Chara's expression isn't happy nor is it annoyed.

"IF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU?"

"Shut. up." Red eyes glowing, the human's sporting a neutral expression. Flowey cowers from them, fearful of his friend's mood. Chara continues walking until they stood at the edge where there are stray strands of thick vines as a potential pathway. "How can you be so innocent?"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"All the dust. All the wreckage. Don't you get it…? How much of an idiot are you?" Chara raised their head, staring at the annoyance with glowing eyes. Said annoyance tilts his skull to the side and asked:

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING SANS TO-?"

 _Papyrus' gaze isn't at them at all._

'frisk?' Sans and Flowey thought, looking at the stunned human. Chara grits their teeth, asking with a sickeningly sweet voice. " **You can see them?** "

"what did they say paps?" Sans stood in front of Papyrus, left eye light glowed light blue as the Human prepared for their tight rope act. Running forward, Chara ducked and jumped to different pathways as Gaster blasters shot at them. _Strange there's still a pattern._

"I DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND THEM VERY WEL-"

"paps. tell me so i can help you figure it out. we don't have much time if you noticed." Sans cuts his brother's hesitation, directing the Gaster blasters to kill the Human. However, whatever his brother said made the human undergo some sort of adrenaline rush. "bro. just tell me all ready!"

"KILL THEM AND THEY'LL MAKE THINGS RIGHT AGAIN!" Papyrus squeaked, eye lights turned to pinpricks as the Human reached the other side with that creepy grin and dusty knife on hand.

* DING!

From the pit, dozens of vines shot out and grabbed onto the Gaster blasters, rendering the weapons useless as it struggled to not get dragged down to who-knows-where.

* * *

[ **FIGHT** ] [ACT] [ITEM] _MERCY_

* End them.

* * *

No time for words, both skeletons had to dodge. Sans, being the closest to the cliff, moved back from the swift blood-thirsty human, getting his jacket torn with how close the knife plunges. Sans pushed the Human back with blue magic, but it only moved them two steps back. "ah shit. they're determined."

"LANGUAGE!" Papyrus also ducked with the human's frantic-no-erratic movements. _It's as if this was their last chance_. Sans got it easier, being small and all. Papyrus had to be very flexible in avoiding these attacks and-! "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"handle them for me will ya? gotta handle something." Sans dashed away from him and the human, looking for a way to retrieve majority of their Gaster blasters from Flowey's clutches.

"F-FINE!" Papyrus didn't have much time left to say anything, summoning out a femur to counter parry the attack. Oh dear. Papyrus can't stop counter parrying or the Human will land an attack at him. "JUST HURRY!"

"gimme a minute." Sans muttered, destroying the vines with his repetitive bone attacks. When two to three Gaster blasters were free, Sans order them to obliterate the ingrown of a certain pesky weed while he fortify their area with white and blue bones. Even if Sans doesn't state the patterns of bones appearing in the field, Papyrus deciphers the pattern in an instant. Heh. Someone might as well call them twins 'cause they're just as close as one. Sans continues with his multitasking, hoping he gets all of them out in time before his brother ends up dead on the floor.

"I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD ON MUCH LONGER SANS!" Papyrus hushed, pushing the human back with his available hand. His left hand which held another summoned bone attack identical to his right. Good thing Undyne taught him how to be a dual weapon wielder or he'd be... in a very bad situation right now. Sans glances over his shoulder to take note of his brother and looked back at the flower. "nah~ i think you're doing fine paps."

"SANS! I'M S-SERIOUS!" Papyrus doesn't know who taught the human(?) how to FIGHT but they're really persistent. Maybe the term should be DETERMINED instead, yes? Papyrus got pushed back when he stood ground with the multiple red sword swings thrown at him. It cracked his weapons a bit but it can be fixed with blue magic so all was dandy-NOT! Papyrus enchants it with blue magic just for it to sustain its form against a glowing red knife. "SANS! AT THE RATE I'M GOING, I THINK I'M REALLY NOT GOING TO LAST WITHIN YOUR SO-CALLED MINUTE!"

"tsk. come on paps. bear with me, will ya?" Sans flinched, nearly falling of the bridge as he had to locate the plant's origin. He knows this is risky and reckless, destroying everything until nothing remains, but he doesn't have the time to think about that.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN-OH MY GOD SANS! DON'T DESTROY OUR AREA!" Papyrus surprised the human with a back flip, kicking the human's stomach just to see where his brother went only to see Sans obliterating chunks of rocks with both eyes glowing, blue and yellow-blue(?) respectively.

Nearly falling from the mini-earthquake, Papyrus didn't find the earthquake as scary as the battle-crazed human charging towards him. Facing the human again, Papyrus doesn't flinch when the human was able to land some attacks on his battle armor. One attack already reduced to half, Papyrus called out once more with a worried tone. "HAVE YOU TRIED THE ECHOLOCATION TOOL?!"

"only your gaster blasters can do that and they're damaged by that good-for-nothing weed." Sans continues blasting any rock with potential life form attached to it, causing the land everyone's stepping on to shake. At the rate he's going, they're going to die from falling head-first or from serious injuries sustained from the fall. Human will live though so that's a no go. Sans has to eliminate the weed because most of their attacks get neutralized by the vines cushioning the human's misstep.

"come out come out wherever you are..." It also isn't helpful how some of the Gaster blasters are getting caught up with the vines as they're minding their own business. Sans really wished he brought Grillby with him and give that flower one hellish experience.

"you sneaky little!" Sans doesn't finish his sentence, jumping and blasting said-weed's appendages to kingdom's come. Pointing his hand to the stalagmite where Undyne would want to climb on top to for some special introduction, Sans grinned with sweet vengeance. " **there you are.** "

"SANS!"

As soon as Sans destroying the entire stalagmite (some might consider to be a good spiky mountain top), his attention focused solely on his brother's weapon breaking from the attack. Without any hesitation, Sans sacrificed some of his Gaster blasters as a shield for his brother to collect himself and break into a run. Papyrus didn't do that. Instead, the first thing he does when he recovers is surprise the human with a blue attack and Sans' gaster blaster's attack that caused some of the dust to land on their eyes. Not that hurt, but handicapped and on the floor. Man. His brother is so cool.

'i hope you know what you're doing kid.' Sans used blue magic to hold the human in place as he summoned an array of bones to pierce through their body. Sans could never forget his brother's look of SHOCK as the skeleton turned to his direction before everything turned dark.

* * *

CONTINUE [RESET]

 **Y** /N

* * *

"!" Sans sat up, clutching his chest as he looked around his room. His back. The human RESET. Sans stood up, but tripped on his bed sheet. Grumbling, Sans wrapped it in a bundle and got off his bed. Walking out, Sans decides to check the time in his phone. Yup. Thirty minutes from now, the human's going to come out of the door and that'll determine whether they were lying or not. Don't get him wrong. It's just that Papyrus never lies to anyone unless that person who told him the facts lied in the beginning. Sans stretched, hearing a couple of pops from his vertebrae. Sans yawned, stretching as far as he can.

"SANS! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"ah. just in time." Sans mumbled, scratching his back as he went out of the door. He's still wearing his favorite jacket before he slept since he kinda got drunk the other night and teleported to his bed for some snooze. Walking down the stairs _since he doesn't want to surprise his brother with his appearance_ , Sans greets Papyrus with another dose of a yawn. Man. That FIGHT took a lot out of him. How long has it been since he used that much magic anyways? Meh. Sans watched his brother place spaghetti on the two plates, including the utensils lying beside the plate. Papyrus looks up, "SANS! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO COME OUT SO QUICKLY? SHOULDN'T YOU BE HAVING A HANGOVER?"

"nah. nuthing's gonna keep me down paps." Sans gives his brother gun hands which caused Papyrus to shake his head in dismay. Papyrus retorts back, "YOU ARE TRULY UNBELIEVABLE. ANYWAYS, I HAVE A GREAT FEELING TODAY WILL BE THE DAY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

"you go for it paps." Sans continues to cheer, but his focus was solely on the platter of pasta. Poking it, Sans has a feeling it's different this time around but what? Papyrus nods, happy to know his brother feels the same way. "THEREFORE, WE WILL NEED TO BE OFF TO OUR PATROLS IMMEDIATELY AFTER BREAKFAST AGREED?!"

"yup. i completely agree." Sans answered back, munching his food thoughtfully, "hey paps? question."

"SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN REALLY RESPONDENT TODAY, I PERMIT YOU TO QUESTION MY GREATNESS." Papyrus was already done with his food, already cleaning in the kitchen. Sans looks at his brother, smiling devilishly. "this is a new batch isn't it? where did the old one go?"

"!" Papyrus nearly dropped the plates, but recovered quickly for a repose. "I ONLY SERVE THE BEST OF FOOD SO I MADE A NEW BATCH! N-NOT BECAUSE THE LAST BATCH MAGICALLY DISAPPEARED TO WHO-KNOWS-WHERE OF COURSE!"

"yeah..." Sans continues grinning, laughing on how oblivious his brother is. It was an experiment really, to see whether Papyrus would do something about it. Sans had to observe the phenomena of course. In every timeline, Papyrus stopped touching the fridge once the Human appeared and it's specifically the spaghetti reserve which the skeleton refuses to touch. Instead of eating that, Papyrus makes a new batch, hoping the human would like this one better. So... One day.

 **Sans removed the entire batch of spaghetti in the fridge**.

For the first time, Sans saw Papyrus came back home in favor of cooking food for him. It's unlike the past genocide runs where Papyrus refuses to listen to his reasoning regarding how dangerous the Human is, always wanting to see the good in everyone. Sans knew he was pushing his luck, but he wished he could repeat the timing for these routes. It'd be great. Sans blinked, feeling a tug from his jacket. Looking up, Sans stared at his jubilant brother tugging him off his chair.

"NOT A MOMENT TO LOSE SANS! WE MUST OBTAIN THE UPPER HAND!" Papyrus said, dragging his brother out. Sans lets him, eye lights trained for any anomaly. None. Dropped on his station, Sans bid Papyrus goodbye and walked to the pathway towards the gate. Hands in his pockets, Sans prepares his whoopie cushion for his incoming guest.

* * *

 **[EXTRA]**

"Thanks sans." Frisk finally said with a relieved smile on their face, sitting on the chair beside the small skeleton in Grillby's. Sans gives them an all-knowing wink, giving his usual lazy response. "no problemo kiddo."

"But I was wondering..." Frisk bit their inner cheek, slightly troubled about something. Sans paid attention while sipping his ketchup bottle. As soon as Chara died, Frisk took control of their body and did a RESET, making everything right again. Though Flowey's dead at this run, Frisk only needed to RESET one more time and they'll get the flower back on their side again. "How did Papyrus see me when Chara's taking control?"

"lemme think about it." Sans shrugged, eye sockets closed as the skeleton was a bit high at the moment. If they didn't know any better, Frisk would think Sans trained Papyrus to seeing through most of the variations of the timelines. Frisk doesn't know really. It's a speculation, given the amount of times they went over the Underground. Papyrus knows anything is possible, but that doesn't mean he remembers. No. All he does is guess and got it right sometimes. Frisk takes a bite on their burger, looking at the silent bartender.

"oh and kid?"

"..." Frisk looks at Sans' direction, watching the skeleton squeeze the contents onto his fries. The skeleton doesn't sound angry nor happy, it's more of the warning tone. The tone which initially frightened them in the first few runs. Sans holds a stick and points it at the human. At the tip of the fry, Frisk can see the ketchup chunk fall down to the plate together with the rest of the ketchup-topped fries. "warn me before you do a genocide"

" _unless you're in their side_ "

"ok buddy?" Sans asked politely as Frisk felt their SOUL constricted with blue magic. No matter how many runs they've done, Sans still gives them the shivers. Sans teased the human by placing the fry close to their mouth.

* * *

 _FIGHT_ [ **ACT** ] [ITEM] [MERCY]

* They accept.

* * *

Toby Fox owns them all. So the gist of it: Chara is SLICE happy, made Papyrus&Sans BLINK and allowed Frisk to gain their ability to RESET. RESET is implicit here, you can see the power play of Frisk and Chara in the story. Hence the name.


End file.
